Total Drama X-Matchmaker
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Chris McLean get a insane and crazy idea so he is bringing us another Total Drama season...But it's a dating show with few challenges! That's right, a dating show! Where the people, that the host chose, will end up with someone else...Or more! How will it turn out for the daters? Who will be with who? Who will break up or stay together? Who will be forever alone?


**I present you one of the latest story, Total Drama X-Matchmaker! A Total Drama x X-over fanfic!**

**Before we start, the certain crossover characters that will show up in this story are normalized to some degrees. Not everyone will appear in this story. If you have read the trailer chapter from MST, there are a lot of changes because it wasn't finalized until now.**

**Also, some certain characters' background will be changed.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and everything in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue****: Meet the Daters!**

* * *

**(Island: Deck)**

"Hey, everybody, we're back!" Chris McLean grinned at the camera as he stand on a familiar island, "And we're bring you another Total Drama show but it's completely different because…" His grin widened, "We are going to try and ship everyone together!" Chris McLean wiggled his eyebrow suggestively to the camera and behind him, Chef just pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep inhale. "That's right! A dating show!

"I can't believe you just went and did it." Chef muttered annoyingly, still holding his nose.

"Some people may get lucky and end up with harem, legally I must add." The host laughed, "And guess what? We're going to bring some familiar faces from Ridonculous Race and bunch of new faces to join our Total Drama cast!"

"That's going to end badly…" The cooker muttered.

"That's not all, we might test some couples' strength and see if we will break them up or make it stronger!"

"Yup, very badly." Chef shook his head.

"And guess what?" Chris gestured to himself and Chef, "We may will take part in that!"

"…SAY WHAT?!" The cooker cried out, "HELL NO! I'M HAPPILY MARRIED! JESSICA RABBIT, DON'T LISTEN TO THIS FOOL!"

"Just kidding, just kidding!" The host laughed with waving hands, "We're not taking part in it."

"Good." Chef's eyebrow twitched, "My wife is watching this damn show!"

"He…" Chris chuckled before he turn to him with curious expression, "Say…How do you end up with…A beautiful bombshell, anyway?"

"I made her laugh." The cooker replied with crossed arms, "Unlike you."

"…Anyway!" The host coughed into his fist, "Some of you will say, 'But, Chris, it's illegal to have harem and blah, blah, blah' but guess what? I blackma…Eh, talk some important people into pass the bill that allow polyamorous relationship and it went through few days ago! Meaning, the guys that'll join us will be first to have harem…" He snickered with a wink, "That's if they're lucky. So who will return and join us for a new dating show? Who will find new love? Who will break up? Who will be forever alone? Find out tonight on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**X-MATCHMAKER!"**

* * *

_Theme song_

* * *

"And welcome back!" Chris grinned as a boat float up to the pier, "And you're just in time to welcome back our chosen Total Drama cast! Please welcome back Courtney…"

"ARGH!" Courtney stormed out onto the pier as she threw her arms up, "WHY AM I BACK ON THIS DAMN FUCKING SHOW?!"

"Because it's in con…" The grinning host pulled out a thick contract smugly before he yelp out with high-pitched tone as the angry CIT roundkick the paper out of his hands and into the water, "Jeez, someone's very touchy…" Chris muttered with a shiver as the growling CIT stomped past him, "That or she need to get laid so badly, hopefully someone can help out with…" He cleared his throat again as several more people walked out with different reactions, mostly bitter and furious. "Cody, DJ, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Duncan, Dave, Samey, Amy, Dawn, Scott, Dakota, Sam, Sky, Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Cameron, Lightning and Alejandro."

"WHOOO!" Owen cheered with fist pump, "I can't wait to do another season! Is there more eating challenges this time?"

"And now let me introduce you to the Ridonculous Race members that I picked out for this show!" Chris ignored the oaf as he gestured to second boat that pull up, "Meet…" The certain people walk out one by one as he call their names out, "Carrie, Devin, Ryan, Kitty, Spud, Crimson, Kelly and Rock!"

"…So you just bought few people in?" Duncan crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, "Cheap out on budget again?"

"Nah, these people are what I want to be on this show and some were way too old or weird…" The host said, "That is why I don't bring some certain people back on this show…" He shivered, "Eh!" A third boat appears, "Ah, and here come the boat with all new faces!"

"I hope you don't bring some freaks here." Heather crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Let's meet the boys first…" Chris clapped his hands with cheesy grin, "Meet Tarzan!" A athletic tanned teenager walk out with big smile on his face as he look around at his surrounding as if he was soaking everything in, he have brown dreadlocks and wear a blue sweater with brown pants over sneaker.

"Oh, wow!" Tarzan spun around once, "I've never been on boat before until now."

"Yeah, I can see that." The host snickered, "Broseph!"

"Hey, sup." A skinny black teenager with blond afro walks out with a surfboard as he smile relaxingly, "Any killer waves around here?" He wear a white t-shirt with grey shorts and pair of flip-flops.

"Ask Bridgette, she'll know." Chris jabbed his thumb at the said girl with a devious smile, hoping it will drive a wedge in between the surfer girl and party boy's relationship for drama and rating. "Next, we have…" A boy hopped out with goofy grin as he look around while several people raise their eyebrows at his clothes, "Finn!"

"Sweet Glob!" Finn gasped loudly as he spot forest in distance, "What's in there? Adventure? Please say yes, yes!" He wear a blue shirt, jean, black shoes, colorful backpack and white headgear that cover whole of his head, bar his face.

"Great, another Izzy." Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and you're gonna love this one." Chris chuckled as soon as someone walk out, "Chef's adopted son, Naruto!" Naruto have a spiky blonde hair, whiskers birthmarks on cheeks and he wear orange t-shirt with blue jean and pair of black-and-orange sneakers.

Chef suddenly popped out of the main lodge with widened eyes, "WAIT, WAIT, WHAT? FOOL SAID WHAT?! CHRIS! YOU BOUGHT MY SON ON THIS DAMN SHOW?! WITHOUT TELLING ME?! ON A FUCKING DATING SHOW WITH CRAZY-ASS GIRLS?!" He yanked his smartphone out of his pocket, "JESSICA, DO YOU KNOW CHRIS JUST BOUGHT OUR SON ON ONE OF HIS DAMN SHOW?!"

"…Wait, Chef have a son?!" Gwen looked surprised along with Total Drama cast, "Since when?!"

"When he was four." The laughing host pointed to Naruto then whisper to the group, "And ladies, a little warning. Chef is really overprotective of his son so I'll watch out for his cleavers if I were you."

"Hi, guys, it's nice to meet you all." Naruto grinned at them with a wave, "Dad told me a bit about you guys."

"…Chef's your dad…?" The goth girl's brain shut down at the info along with few others, dad and Chef does not go in sentence together.

"JESSICA SAID SHE DON'T KNOW THAT!" Chef yelled as he crunched the phone into pieces with barehand, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! NARUTO, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THESE GIRLS! THEY'RE CRAZY-CRAZY AND THEY'LL CORRUPT YOUR INN…"

"Next!" Chris ignored the cooker's shouting with laughter, "Izuku Midoriya!" A teenager nervously walk out with some fidgets, he have green bushy hair, freckles and wears a plain t-shirt with black pant and red sneakers. "Hi, how are you?"

"G-G-G-Good, t-thank you for a-a-asking…" Izuku replied as he walked past him to join the group timidly.

"I hope Eva don't eat him alive." The host snickered to himself, "That's if she's interesting in him." He cleared his throat, "Meet Conner Kent!" A well-built ravenette teenager walk out with stoic expression, he wear a tight black shirt with jean and pair of boots. The teenager just walk by him without a word, "Man of few words. Next boy is…" A brunette young teenager walks out with a smile before he nearly trip over his feet with few stumbles, only to catch his balance in time. He wear a red shirt, baggy pant and pair of yellow shoes. "Sora!"

"Hiya!" Sora waved cheerily to the group.

"Luffy D. Monkey!" Chris announced as soon as a skinny teenager show up in red vest, blue shorts, sandals and a straw hat.

"Where's the foods at?" Luffy grinned widely, "I'm very starved!"

"Yes, where's the grubs?" Owen raised his hand up with growling stomach.

"Not now, you two." The host deadpanned before he clear his throat, "Here comes Dedue!"

"Hello, it is my pleasant to meet you." A tall bulky black teenager with white buzzcut bowed politely, he wear what appear to be black military school uniform.

"And our last boy is…" Chris grinned, "Gray Fullbuster!" The teenager walk out before the host covered his eyes while the people behind him cried or laugh out, "Dude, where's your clothes?!"

"Huh?" Gray looked down in confusion before he cried out in shock, "WAAAH! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?!" He looked up to the host seriously, "Hey, lend me your boxer."

"No!" The host pushed him into the water, "Stay in there until we're done with introduction then get some clothes on!"

"Ok." Gray spit the water out, the water were up to his shoulders.

"This guy better not be a nudist, damn censorship." Chris grumbled under his breath before he clear his throat again, "Anyway…We just met the new boys and now it's time to meet the new girls! First, we have…" An attractive Arabian teenager stroll out, she wear a light-blue crop top, navy bell-bottom pant and few jewelries. "Jasmine!"

"Hello." Jasmine smiled lightly, "I can't wait to get along with you all."

"Kida!" The grinning host gestured to second teenager, she appear to be a toned person with brown skin and long white hair. She wear blue tube top, skirt, necklace with crystal and blue markings under her right eye.

"Hi." Kida lift her hand up in greeting.

"Please welcome Hermione Granger!" Chris announced as a brunette teenager walk past him with her nose buried in a book, she have a bushy messy hair and wear pink-and-white striped shirt with jean and brown shoes. "…Ok then…" He turned to another teenager as she appear with uninteresting-yet-annoying expression, "Ah, meet my daughter, Rachel Roth!"

"WHAT?!" The Total Drama cast cried out.

"It's Raven." The said teenager gave the host a dirty look, she have purple chin-length hair and pale skin that almost look like gray. She wear a oversized purple hoodie shirt with her hood up, black ripped jean and pair of black boots.

"CHRIS, YOUR EX IS PISSED OFF THAT YOU BOUGHT YOUR DAUGHTER ON THIS SHOW WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!" Chef yelled from the main lodge, "FIRST MY SON, NOW YOUR DAUGHTER? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH OR GOING SENILE?!"

"Moving on." The host laughed as a young attractive blonde woman stroll out in police uniform, "Gina Jabowski!"

"Ooh, you don't tell me there's a cutie here." Gina smirked as she licked her lip, eyeing a certain person.

"She's talking about me." Harold puffed his chest up with a smirk.

"In your dream, nerd." Duncan rolled his eyes with crossed arms and the nerd glared at him.

"Anna Marie, who goes by Rouge!" The host pointed to gothic teenager as she walked out with annoying expression, she wear a see-through green shirt, black crop top, short leather skirt, pairing of stocking and boots. "Then we have Edelgard!" A white-haired teenager walk out with confidence, she wears some kind of military school uniform with red leggings and boots. "Nami…" A very attractive and curvy young woman with long orange wavy hair stroll out, wearing tight white t-shirt and low-ride pant, and she was followed by another attractive buxom teenager with long red hair, wearing loose white blouse and black skirt. "Rias Gremory and finally…" A young woman appear, she appear to be Latino and have red hair tied up in bun. She wear a red jacket over white shirt, black legging and pair of red sneakers. "Carmen Sandiego!"

"Hi, so…" Carmen glanced around the surrounding before she raised her eyebrow at something then point to Gray, "Why is he in there?"

"He's naked." Someone in background replied.

"…Ah, ok." The red-haired Latino just carried on with a confusing blink.

"Now that's everybody!" Chris clapped his hands with a wide grin, "If some of you have notice, we are back at Camp Wawanakwa…And before you ask, the island that sunk was actually the robot island that I was testing out until someone, whose name will never be mentioned… Scarlett…Blow it up. Which mean, everything is same the way some of you remember! Well, mostly." He pointed to two apartment-like buildings in place where the cabins used to be, "We just replaced the run-down cabins with apartment buildings, the right one is for boys and left one is for girls. Each dater will get their own place, equipped with kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms and many more!" He clapped his hands again, "The rules of this show is very simple and straightforward…Just charm the pant off each other, that's it…But that's not all!" He snapped his fingers with a wide grin as a random intern pop up with a wide thin box before the intern open it to reveal a set of several rings, "Everyone will receive their own set of customized rings up to…" The host paused to count a certain group of gender with mutter, "Each boys will receive twenty-eight rings and each girls will receive twenty-seven rings."

"…Wait, what?" Duncan arched his eyebrow, "…We get many rings per person?"

"…And there's one less boy along us." Owen pointed out.

"Yup, it's possible that one person can charm a whole group into marrying this person." The host chuckled, "And at same time, there's a good chance that someone may end up forever alone."

"…Marry?" Heather said dumbfounded, "…Explain, please."

"Oh, I don't tell you that?" Chris snickered, "You can marry any person you like on spot of any wedding ceremony of your choice…But only after your third dates and if your chosen person accept your marriage proposal, which must be done seriously. If anyone else objected to it, they will go through a unique challenge to either keep the wedding going or not. No divorce because it's marriage for life, by the way, so I'd think deeply about spending my life with these people if I were you."

"And why do we get many rings…?" Leshawna said slowly with widened eyes.

"Like I said, it's possible for one person to marry the whole group or not." The smirking host chuckled, "For example, one boy will end up marrying three girls and one girl end up with five boys. Who know?"

"…WHAT?!" Almost everyone cried out.

"Isn't it illegal?" Alejandro said in disbelief, "The polyamorous relationship is…"

"Oh, it's legal now." Chris grinned widely, "In fact, the bill have been passed few days ago with support of the government, thank to blackma…Eh, it's legal and I have the proof here!" The host snapped his finger to bring the intern with tablet, showing many news about the said law and they were all legal. Most daters drop their jaws at that. "Yup, you can date and marry multiple people without any judgment."

"…Um, I have a question…" Rock slowly raises his hand up, "Um, hypothetical question. What if a dude married two chicks and one of the chicks decide to marry another dude and the first dude don't like the second dude…Or isn't into dudes, depending on one's preference. What'll happen?"

"Either you discuss about it with your partners and try your best to share or you can object to their wedding and try to call it off…" The host's smirk widened, "But doing that might cost you something…This partner will have choice to leave you for their chosen partner. But like I said, it's up to everyone here because it's their own decision." The daters kept gawking at him, "Any more questions?" No one say anything because they were trying to wrap their minds around it, "Good! We'll show you the way to your apartments, each are labeled with your name, and if you need know where a certain location is, ask the Total Drama cast…" He snapped his fingers as he remembered something, "Oh, by the way, this show is not responsible if it happen to catch you having a certain activity with someone else." Chris spoke to the daters, "And by that, I'm talking about sex. Sex. If you decide to do it, please keep it in your room and not in public place…" He narrowed his eyes at a certain person, "Izzy, do you hear me? Do not try and fuck anyone in woods like last time!"

"Pfft, you all have no sense of adventure." Izzy snorted with dismissive wave and almost everyone give her a weird look. "What? All I did was just gave Owen a blowjob in bush during the horror challenge in first season and for some reason, some people got mad at me for that." Several people glanced to the blushing oaf as he cough into his fist with darting eyes, it just happen so suddenly.

"So it's fine to do that?" Gina smirked eagerly.

"As long as it's in privacy and with consent." Chris said, "No means no, people. We get people watching you." Someone open mouth to say something, "And why I'm talking about sex is because I know some people here will be all over each other and can't keep it in their pant at some point…Like every relationship…And honestly, I and some people don't want to see possible group sex, weird kink or whatever get you all hot and bothered. Ew, just ew."

"…CHRIS, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Chef raced out toward the host angrily with butcher knife, "YOU FUCKING THROW MY SON TO THE WOLVES!"

"Oh, we'll have few dating challenges but most of time, you all will get to know each other and think about going out or marry any certain person!" The sweating host said rapidly while glancing between racing cooker and daters, "Please see this intern at the main lodge for your customized rings and good luck with your romance!" He quickly ran off into the forest, followed by the roaring cooker and the daters stare at the woods for who know how long until someone break it.

"Oookay, I'm gonna get my rings and check my new place out then curl up in bathroom to think deeply about my life choice while questioning myself for signing the damn contract." Gwen said slowly as she walks away and almost everyone shares her feeling.

"…You think your old man will kill Chris?" Raven glanced sideway to Naruto dully.

"I guess so." The blonde teenager shrugged his shoulders before they follow the group as if they were used to their fathers' antics.

* * *

"We just start the brand-new season off with introduction and meet all daters who have join us for this season!" Chris ran through the woods while staring at the camera with wide grin as his nervous eyes dart back and forth between camera and his roaring chaser, "How will it turn out? Who will try dating who? Who'll marry who? Will someone get lucky with more than one person? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**X-MATCHMAKER!"**

A twirling cleaver narrowly miss his head then bury itself into a tree ahead of them, "DUDE, WATCH THE HAIR!"

"THERE WON'T BE A HEAD ON YOUR SHOULDERS ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

**And that end the prologue of TDX!**

**We just met the whole cast of TDX season! There are even some changes here and there…But is that all of the changes? Hmm…**

**The pairing are different, some will have single pairing, some will have small harem but the result? Who know?**

**Here's the list of crossover characters and where they come from…**

Females:

Raven (DC: Teen Titans), Rouge/Anna Marie (Marvel: X-Men Evolution), Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin), Carmen Sandiego (Netflix's Carmen Sandiego), Kida (Disney's Atlantis), Gina Jabowski (Paradise P.D.), Nami (One Piece), Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD), Edelgard (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)

Males:

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto), Izuku Midoriya (MHA), Tarzan (Netflix's Tarzan and Jane), Broseph (Stoked), Conner Kent (DC: Young Justice), Dedue (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Finn (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake), Luffy D. Monkey (One Piece), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

**There will be relationship status but it will be reveal in the next chapter to avoid some spoilers.**

**Will Chris survive Chef's wrath? Will the daters give it a try or just don't bother with it? Who will end up with who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be fed to daters as Chef's mystery stew.**


End file.
